


Tulipan

by JustMad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Akeem to drań, Angst, Atash jest nieudolną bubą, Daddy Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Islam, Ojciec Roku™, główny bohater ma kompleksy™, muzułmanin, przyjaźń, przysięgam że nie porzuciłam tego fica, rasizm, rodzina, sierota, stereotypy jakie stereotypy, wzywanie Allaha
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMad/pseuds/JustMad
Summary: Do Hogwartu może zostać przyjęty każdy, kto mieszka i żyje w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nawet afgańska, niedouczona sierota.





	1. Prolog

Chłodna pustynna noc powoli zmierzała ku końcowi. Wschód przyoblekła blada łuna świtu, dzięki czemu można było zauważyć sylwetkę mężczyzny stojącego pod skalną ścianą. Był wysoki, postawny, o surowym wyrazie twarzy, a jego ubiór, rysy i karnacja wskazywały na arabskie pochodzenie. Na rękach trzymał małego chłopca, pogrążonego we śnie. Gdy dziecko przylgnęło do niego bardziej, ten jedynie zacisnął wargi i z uporem wciąż przyglądał się drodze, której kraniec niknął za skarpą.

Po niedługiej chwili dało się słyszeć z oddali jakiś szum, powoli przekształcający się w warkot silnika. W końcu zza zakrętu wyjechała terenówka, zatrzymując się tuż obok mężczyzny. Wysiadł z niej młody chłopak w wojskowym mundurze, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenie na chłopca.

— Jest pan tego pewien, panie Sakhaie? — spytał z wyraźnie brytyjskim akcentem, przenosząc wzrok na tubylca.

— Tak — odpowiedział ten od razu, bez cienia zawahania.

— A jest pan świadom, że prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej pan go nie zobaczy? I że nie jestem w stanie mu zapewnić lepszych warunków niż jakiś sierociniec?

— Tak. — Padło kolejne lakoniczne stwierdzenie. — I byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby pan go w końcu wziął, panie Ryan. Myślałem, że ostatnio wszystko ustaliliśmy. Nie chcę, by się obudził, to narobi tylko problemów i niepotrzebnie wszystko przedłuży.

Chłopak westchnął, patrząc na mężczyznę ze swego rodzaju naganą. — Nie chce się pan nawet z nim pożegnać? To przecież pański syn.

— Nie widzę takiej potrzeby — mruknął Sakhaie, zachowując obojętny wyraz twarzy, jakby zupełnie nie przejmował się rozstaniem z dzieckiem. — Proszę go w końcu ode mnie zabrać.

Brytyjczyk, nie mając wyboru, ostrożnie chwycił chłopca i położył go na tylnej kanapie terenówki. Wciąż było chłodno, więc zdjął kurtkę i okrył nią młodego Sakhaie'a. Zamknął drzwi samochodu i spojrzał znów na swojego rozmówcę.

— W takim razie... żegnam — powiedział, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń. Mężczyzna przez chwilę mierzył Ryana spojrzeniem, po czym chwycił wyciągniętą rękę.

— Żegnam.

Młody żołnierz kiwnął jeszcze głową, po czym wsiadł do terenówki. Odpalił silnik i ruszył w dalszą drogę. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał spotkać tego nieprzyjemnego mężczyzny.

Od tamtego dnia minęło pięć lat.


	2. Rozdział I

Atash miał już prawie dziesięć lat, choć wyglądał na trochę mniej. Był chłopcem wychudzonym i zaniedbanym. Chodził w poniszczonych ubraniach, których kolor już dawno zniknął pod grubą warstwą brudu. Z jakąkolwiek formą szkolnictwa łączył go zaledwie krótki epizod, przez co umiejętności czytania i pisania nie były mu dobrze znane. Rodziny nie posiadał, domu także nie.

Do Londynu, w którym obecnie mieszkał, trafił, mając lat pięć. Nie miał wtedy pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje i dlaczego nie w swoim pokoju. Na pytanie, czemu nie ma z nim ojca, też nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Mężczyzna, który przywiózł Atasha do tego obcego kraju, zostawił go w sierocińcu, po czym zwyczajnie zniknął. Chłopiec nie spotkał go nigdy więcej. Nie żeby w jakimkolwiek stopniu mu na tym zależało.

Początki były naprawdę trudne. Nie dość, że Atash trafił do obcych ludzi w obcym miejscu, to w dodatku... nic nie rozumiał. Wszyscy mówili w języku, który chłopiec słyszał jedynie parę razy w życiu, gdy jego ojciec rozmawiał z ludźmi z "zachodu". Wyglądało na to, że na ten cały "zachód" trafił. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

Sierociniec był biedny i pełen dzieci o różnych kolorach skóry, z czego każde mówiło inaczej. Zazwyczaj wszyscy trzymali się tych podobnych sobie, całą resztę uważając za gorszą lub niewartą zaufania. Atash, choć niezbyt towarzyski, też w końcu dołączył do pewnej grupki - w jej skład wchodziło dwóch Irakijczyków (byli braćmi, z tego, co się potem dowiedział), jedna Afganka i trzech pakistańskich przyjaciół. Z nimi przynajmniej mógł się jakoś dogadać i dowiedzieć od nich czegokolwiek o tym miejscu.

"Tu trafiają ci, co nie mają rodziny. A jeśli mają, to znaczy, że oni ich nie chcieli".

To Abdullah, jeden ze wspomnianych braci, jako pierwszy mu to uświadomił. Z początku, naturalnie, Atash nie chciał wierzyć. Wyładował swoją złość i irytację na chłopaku, po czym zaszył się na strychu na dobrych parę godzin. Gdy stamtąd wyszedł, dostał mocną reprymendę od opiekunki. Nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale bardzo krzyczała. Tata też często krzyczał.

Gdy zaczęło się robić chłodno, wysłali go do czegoś, co nazywali "szkołą". Był to równie biedny budynek jak ten, w którym mieszkał z resztą dzieciaków. Dowiedział się potem od Avy, jedynej dziewczyny z jego "paczki", że chodzą tam tylko dzieciaki z sierocińców, więc nikt o niego nie dba, tak samo jak o nich. To po prostu ma być i tyle, nieważne w jakim jest stanie.

W szkole kazali mu uczyć się na pamięć tych wszystkich dziwnych "liter" i zapisywać je od lewej. Uczyli go też angielskiego, czyli tutejszego języka, i prostych rachunków. Atash nie lubił tych lekcji, ale całkiem dobrze mu szło. Bywały jednak też inne zajęcia, które odbiegały od schematu i były zdecydowanie ciekawsze. Na jednych z nich pan pokazał im naprawdę spory rysunek pełen dziwnych nazw. Powiedział, że to "mapa" i są na nim zaznaczone wszystkie miejsca na Ziemi. Dla przykładu wskazał na Londyn, który okazał się małą czarną kropeczką na niewielkiej zielonej plamce. Gdy zaś Atash się spytał, gdzie na tym jest jego dom, nauczyciel wskazał bardzo odległe miejsce. Chłopiec zmartwił się. To za daleko, by tam dojść!

Atash do szkoły chodził cały rok, nie dłużej. W tym czasie coraz bardziej irytowało go życie w sierocińcu i warunki w nim oraz fakt, że ojciec kazał na siebie tak długo czekać w tym paskudnym miejscu. Nie chciał dłużej tu być. Jedzenie było okropne, łóżka twarde i zimne, a starsze dzieciaki okrutne. W ciągu tego roku parę razy pobili Abdullaha. Malika, jego brata, zakatowali na wiosnę. A Avę zgwałcili, miała wtedy osiem lat. Okazało się też, że dzieciaki z Pakistanu, z którymi się dogadywali z początku, wolały jednak trzymać się tylko ze sobą nawzajem. Nawet nie pomogli Avie, gdy ta chciała czymś zakryć zakrwawione uda. Atash więc postanowił. Nie miał zamiaru stać się kolejnym workiem treningowym ani dać się upokorzyć. Czas działać na własną rękę.

Abdullah i Ava pomogli mu zorganizować ucieczkę. Sami, mimo wszystko, woleli zostać. Atash nie dziwił się im. Byli tu dłużej od niego i w pewnym sensie uzależnili się od tego miejsca. Poza tym, żadne z nich nie wyglądało, jakby miało sobie dać radę tam, poza murami sierocińca i szkoły.

Był to czerwiec, tuż po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. Atash chciał mieć czas, by móc przygotować się na zimę. Wiedział już, jak sroga potrafi być ta tutejsza. W swoim rodzinnym kraju nigdy nawet nie widział śniegu, więc była to dla niego nieprzyjemna nowość. I wiele utrudniająca. Wolał jednak zaryzykować zamarznięcie na kość, niż czekać aż w końcu i on stanie się ofiarą starszych dzieciaków. Poza tym... na pewno da sobie radę!

I jakoś dał.

Bywały gorsze momenty. Obecnie trudno byłoby mu zliczyć, ile razy musiał spać na ulicy, przykryty jedynie kartonem. Ile razy mijało dobrych parę dni, nim cokolwiek włożył do ust. Ile razy kradł, wykorzystywał, oszukiwał. Mimo to, gdy już przyzwyczaił się do tego życia, poczuł się lepiej. Był wolny, niezależny. Choć było ciężko, nie żałował podjętej decyzji.

Z samego początku pojawiła mu się raz myśl, że teraz łatwiej będzie mu odnaleźć ojca. Zbierze wpierw informacje, potem przekradnie się na jakiś statek. Były to naiwne, dziecięce plany. Atash szybko je jednak porzucił. Gdyby ojciec go chciał, już dawno by się tu pojawił, by zabrać go ze sobą. A skoro tak nie było, to nie było też sensu go szukać. Nie chciał się jeszcze bardziej rozczarować. Wolał mieć nikłą nadzieję, że może się myli i ojciec ma jakiś ważny powód, dla którego wciąż się nie pojawił. Ale nawet ona po pewnym czasie całkiem przepadła. Chyba łatwiej było żyć bez złudzeń.

Prawdopodobnie, gdyby ten stan rzeczy się utrzymywał, Atash po jakimś czasie stałby się dość obeznany w londyńskim półświatku i nie tak trudno byłoby mu zapewnić sobie stabilną egzystencję. Był zdolny, zwinny i sprytny. Miał spore szanse na życie w taki sposób. Jednak wszystko potoczyło się inaczej.

Wpakował się w kłopoty. Nie, żeby wcześniej się to nie zdarzało, ale wyglądało, że tym razem sprawa go przerosła. Próbował okraść kogoś, kto okazał się bardziej doświadczonym przestępcą, czego nie było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Należał przy okazji do tych, którzy z chęcią karali nawet najdrobniejsze przewinienia względem nich. I jakby tego było mało, koleś nie był sam. Atashowi nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, by stawiać im wszystkim czoła. Ratował się ucieczką.

Choć chłopak świetnie znał zakamarki tutejszych uliczek, to podczas szaleńczego biegu trudno mu momentami było ocenić, czy na pewno wybrał dobrą drogę. Jego myśli w sporej części zajmowało to, co zrobi z nim ta cała banda, jak już go dorwie. "Jeśli mnie dorwie", poprawił się zaraz, nie mając zamiaru pogodzić się z porażką.

Ślepa uliczka. A jednak. Atash poczuł, jak ogarnia go panika. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę napastników, wyciągając nóż. Tylko tym mógł się bronić. Mężczyźni go wyśmiali. Nie było co się dziwić, musiało to naprawdę komicznie wyglądać. Mimo to chłopiec zacisnął mocniej obie ręce na rękojeści, ostrze kierując w ich stronę. Co innego mu pozostawało? Nie było szans, by mu odpuścili. Mógł jedynie próbować jakoś ich wyminąć i uciec w głąb miasta.

Nie mając nic do stracenia, rzucił się nagle do przodu, mając nadzieję, że zaskoczy przeciwników na tyle, by dać radę im uciec. Grubo się jednak przeliczył. Praktycznie od razu poczuł, jak silny kopniak odbiera mu dech w piersi i posyła na stojący obok kontener. Nóż wypadł mu z ręki, a on sam skulił się, próbując złapać oddech. Nie, nie ma na to czasu! Gdy tylko pierwsze zamroczenie bólem ustąpiło, zaraz chciał się zerwać, jednak czyiś ciężki bucior przycisnął jego głowę do betonu. Atash zaczął się wyrywać i desperacko próbował uwolnić, czym ściągnął na siebie serię kopniaków. Jednym oberwał w głowę, co na chwilę go ogłuszyło.

Nie chciał umierać. Tak bardzo nie chciał umierać.

Pomyślał o ojcu, który jest zupełnie nieświadomy tego, co teraz się dzieje. Pomógłby mu? Czy zostawił, tak jak pięć lat temu?

Pomyślał też o mamie. Nie wiedział, czy oczy zaszły mu łzami ze względu na ból, czy na wspomnienie o niej. Gdyby żyła, na pewno wszystko byłoby inaczej.

"Mamo... Mamusiu..."

Zaraz też przypomniał sobie o modlitwie, której go uczyła, gdy był mały. Teraz Allah wydawał mu się nie bardziej prawdziwy niż Święty Mikołaj, o którym opowiadały dzieci w sierocińcu. Głupie bajki... Jak ktoś taki mógłby mu teraz pomóc? Atash poczuł narastającą, bezsilną wściekłość.

I w tym momencie stało się coś, czego nie potrafił zrozumieć.

Śmiechy, bluzgi, uderzenia - wszystko ustało, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Ostatnim, co Atash usłyszał, był odgłos ciał upadających na asfalt. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim odważył się unieść głowę. Obraz trochę mu się rozmazywał, szczególnie że jedno oko już zaczęło mu puchnąć, ale nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, co widział. Czwórka mężczyzn, którzy jeszcze chwilę temu go katowali, leżała nieruchomo.

Atash podniósł się zaraz i zatoczył. Musiał przytrzymać się kontenera, by nie upaść. Powstrzymał nadchodzącą falę wymiocin i raz jeszcze rozglądnął się wokół, próbując zrozumieć, co właśnie miało tu miejsce. Nagle naszła go przerażająca myśl.

"Czy oni... oni są martwi?"

Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i wyglądało, jakby krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zaczął się trząść. Czy to była jego wina? Jeśli nie, kto to zrobił? I jak? I czemu jemu nic się nie stało? A może... a może za chwilę on też umrze?

Nim panika całkiem zawładnęła Atashem, jeden z mężczyzn drgnął i stęknął cicho, na co chłopak prawie się przewrócił z nerwów. Nie myśląc już nad niczym innym, zerwał się do biegu i gnał, byle jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Przerażenie go nie opuszczało. W pewnym momencie przyszło mu do głowy bardzo proste wyjaśnienie całej tej sytuacji. To były dżiny. To musiały być dżiny. Pamiętał, jak rodzice mu o nich opowiadali. Tata mówił, że jeśli będzie niegrzeczny, to dżiny po niego przyjdą i mogą zrobić mu krzywdę. A przecież przed chwilą obraził Allaha! Na pewno były na niego złe!

Panicznie spojrzał za siebie, jakby spodziewając się ujrzeć jakieś nieprzyjazne, ciemne sylwetki. Nie było jednak nikogo.

Gnał dalej. Niedługo po tym, jak wbiegł w znajome rejony, nagle upadł. Adrenalina przestała już działać, a ciało zaczęło odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Narósł ból i otępienie, a w głowie ponownie zaczęło mu wirować. Było mu też niedobrze. Nie mając sił, by się podnieść, doczołgał się pod najbliższe schody. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak to przeczekać.

Byle tylko nikt go tu nie znalazł...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domyślam się, że dla wielu osób jedna sprawa będzie wymagała wyjaśnienia. Uprzedzę więc pytania.   
> W islamie, a w tej religii wychował się główny bohater, słowo "dżin" nie jest kojarzone z duszkiem spełniającym trzy życzenia. Odnosi się ono do jednego z trzech typów rozumnych istot, które stworzył Bóg. Prócz aniołów i ludzi, są to właśnie dżiny. Bywają takie, które pomagają ludziom i służą Bogu, ale pewna ich część jest zła. Wtedy to określenie mówi nam o wszelkiego rodzaju demonach, diabłach, a nawet samym Szatanie. Ma więc znaczenie wyjątkowo pejoratywne i tak zazwyczaj jest kojarzone. Faktem jest, że Allah nie nasłałby na nikogo złych dżinów, jednak Atash jest dzieckiem, któremu trochę mieszają się niektóre pojęcia.


	3. Rozdział II

Atash słabo pamiętał rodzinny dom. Im więcej czasu spędzał w Londynie, tym bardziej zacierały się wspomnienia związane z przeszłością. Starał się nie myśleć o niczym, co było z nią związane. Zauważył, że wtedy jest mu łatwiej. Jednak czasem, na granicy między snem a jawą, pojawiały się pewne znajome obrazy. Troskliwe dłonie mamy, odwiecznie kojarzone z bezpieczeństwem. Jej ciepły uśmiech, który łagodził nawet surowe, nieprzeniknione spojrzenie ojca. Kwiaty. Ogród pełen kwiatów, w którym spędzali czas.

Nie wiedział czemu jego myśli były pełne tych obrazów także teraz. Wspomnienia przeplatały się z falami bólu, które nawiedzały go co chwila. Na pół przytomny, momentami nie wiedział, co jest prawdą, a co nie. Bał się jednak wierzyć w tę lepszą wersję rzeczywistości. Bał się znów rozczarować.

Minęło sporo czasu, choć nie potrafiłby powiedzieć ile, nim zdołał sobie wszystko przypomnieć. Tamtą uliczkę, tamtą bandę i... Allahu, co tam się stało? Gdy tylko próbował nad tym dłużej pomyśleć, do bólu dołączała silna migrena. Nie rozumiał, nie potrafił... i nie miał sił, by próbować pojąć to w tej chwili. Chciał odpocząć. Raz jeszcze zapadł w senne wizje, próbując choć przez moment wrócić do dawnych, szczęśliwych lat. Ten jeden raz.

Gdy znów zaczął się przebudzać, odrętwiałe ciało dało o sobie znać. Ból wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą i na nowo zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Przełknął podchodzącą do gardła zawartość żołądka, próbując ignorować pulsowanie w głowie i protesty swojego organizmu przy najmniejszym choćby ruchu. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak źle, jakby... na granicy śmierci. Po raz kolejny zaczął się bać. I po raz kolejny zaczął się modlić. Już drugi raz... a nie robił tego przez ostatnich parę lat. Ale skoro wciąż żył, to czyja to była zasługa, jeśli nie Allaha? Kto go wtedy ocalił, jeśli nie Bóg? Prosił go więc i przepraszał na przemian, dławiąc się przy tym łzami. Dość szybko stracił ponownie przytomność. Choć w jego odczuciu i tak po zbyt długim czasie.

 

* * *

 

Arthur zacisnął palce na nasadzie nosa, jakby to miało mu pomóc zebrać myśli. Dzisiejszy dzień był dla niego ciężki. Choć należał do osób, które znajdują w pracy satysfakcję i pewną formę relaksu, to jednak odwiecznym problemem była dla niego współpraca z innymi. Póki był sam i zamknięty w swoim gabinecie, a jego kontakt z ludźmi ograniczał się do korespondencji, wszystko było dobrze, ale w momencie, gdy ktokolwiek mijał próg jego sanktuarium, skakało mu ciśnienie. Niestety w tej pracy nie dało się tego uniknąć.

Tylko dzisiaj, a nie było jeszcze przerwy na lunch, musiał zmierzyć się z dwoma niekompetentnymi pracownikami swojego departamentu, jednym z piętra wyżej (jakby, psiamać, było to w ogóle w jego zakresie obowiązków!), zaginioną sprawą sprzed miesiąca, która okazała się nagle niezwykle ważna, biurową plotkarą oraz donosicielką, a na sam koniec jego asystent-idiota przygotował coś, czego nawet z litości herbatą nazwać się nie dało. Jak zwykle musiał robić wszystko sam.

Czas było jednak wracać do pracy. Dzień był jeszcze młody. Jeśli teraz zacząłby narzekać, na pewno zdarzyłoby się coś, co sprawiłoby, że wszystkie wcześniejsze sprawy wydawałyby się błahostką. Taka złośliwość rzeczy martwych. Ale nim Arthur na nowo zatopił się w papierach, usłyszał (nie po raz pierwszy dzisiaj) pukanie do drzwi. Wyraźnie drgnęła mu brew.

— Proszę — powiedział, choć miał szczerą ochotę udawać, że nie ma go w gabinecie i niestety ewentualny interesant będzie musiał sam rozwiązać swój problem. Wiedział jednak, że z tego potem mogą wyjść same problemy. Wolał nie ryzykować.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł energicznie śniady mężczyzna, od progu szeroko się uśmiechając. Był w podobnym do Arthura wieku - ot, dwudziestoparolatek. Ale nie licząc tego jednego podobieństwa, byli całkiem różni. Jeden o smukłej sylwetce, jasnych włosach i przenikliwym spojrzeniu, które potrafiło sprawić, że nawet najodważniejszy pracownik nie śmiał prosić o podwyżkę, a drugi ciemnowłosy, ciemnooki i znany z bycia chodzącym uosobieniem entuzjazmu. Wielu się dziwiło, że ta dwójka może się przyjaźnić. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Arthur nie miał ochoty na gości. Westchnął ciężko, odchylając się w swoim fotelu.

— Anthony, jeśli nie przyszedłeś w żadnej konkretnej sprawie, będę zmuszony cię wyprosić. Mam sporo pracy. 

— Jakbyś zawsze nie miał — parsknął jego gość, bezceremonialnie opierając się o stojącą w pomieszczeniu komodę. — Ale dziś wyjątkowo jestem tu w sprawie służbowej.

Arthur uniósł pytająco brew, nie do końca temu dowierzając. Tony tylko wywrócił oczami, widząc zwątpienie na twarzy przyjaciela.

— Zbieraj się. Idziemy na miasto. I to zaraz!

Do jednej brwi Arthura dołączyła kolejna, niczym poprzedniczka niknąc pod grzywką mężczyzny. Chwilę patrzył na Tony'ego, jakby czekając aż ten wybuchnie śmiechem, powie, że to żart i w końcu przejdzie do prawdziwego powodu swojej wizyty, który zapewne był nie mniej idiotyczny, ale chociaż nie wymagający takich absurdów, jak ruszenie się z biura. To jednak nie nastąpiło.

— Nie — odpowiedział krótko, uwagą wracając do dokumentów. Dla niego dyskusja była zakończona.

— Pamiętaj, że jesteś mi winny przysługę. — Anthony uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przekrzywiając lekko głowę na bok. Arthurowi ponownie drgnęła brew. Zmroził przyjaciela spojrzeniem, ale duma nie pozwalała mu odmówić w momencie, gdy ten jako argumentu użył dane przez niego słowo. Niech to jasny szlag.

— ...a więc? Do czego mnie potrzebujesz? — syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

— Musimy znaleźć dzieciaka. Mężczyzna ponownie złapał się za nasadę nosa, wzdychając ciężko. Wiedział, co to oznaczało. Tęsknie spojrzał na niedopitą filiżankę herbaty. Najwyraźniej będzie musiała poczekać.

 

* * *

 

— ... mówię ci, to musi być gdzieś tutaj! 

— Najwyraźniej już zwiał. 

— Przecież ślad jest tak świeży... Może się schował? 

— Anthony, błagam cię, niby gdzie? Tu nic nie ma. — Jakby dla potwierdzenia, raz jeszcze omiótł wzrokiem okolicę.

Faktycznie było wokół dość pusto. Mężczyźni stali właśnie przy ganku pewnego zdezelowanego domu (należącego do zubożałej i całkiem normalnej rodziny, będącej poza kręgiem ich poszukiwań, sprawdzili to), nienaturalnie wciśniętego między inne budynki. Ściana, mur, wspomniana przybudówka, której dach trzymał się w całości chyba tylko dzięki magii, oraz schodki. Pęknięta doniczka miała prawdopodobnie kiedyś służyć jako jej element dekoracyjny. Prócz tego były tu tylko jakieś worki ze śmieciami i... czy to zdechły kot? Nie wyglądało to ani trochę zachęcająco.

— Chodźmy dalej. Przy odrobinie szczęścia namiar niedługo znów da o sobie znać — kontynuował Arthur po chwili.

— Ale...!

Rozmowę przerwało ciche łupnięcie. Obaj mężczyźni, wyraźnie skonsternowani, spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego doszedł dźwięk.

...ach, czyli jednak ganek. 

 

* * *

 

Tym razem Atasha wybudziły czyjeś głosy. Chłopiec był przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie. Lata spędzone na ulicy nauczyły go budzić się na najmniejszy szmer, a jego organizm rzadko kiedy miał okazję skorzystać z błogosławieństwa głębokiego, zdrowego snu. Ale właśnie dlatego Atash wciąż żył. I właśnie dlatego teraz automatycznie zerwał się, gdy tylko doszło do niego, że słyszana rozmowa nie jest częścią snu. Nie był to jednak dobry pomysł. Zaraz poczuł, jak ból rozsadza jego czaszkę. Zupełnie zapomniał, że wczołgał się pod schody, by przeczekać najgorsze godziny, przez co teraz przywalił w nie głową od spodu. Chłopiec zacisnął zęby z całej siły, kuląc się, byle tylko nie wydobyć z siebie choćby jęku. Już i tak rozmówcy pewnie zwrócili na niego uwagę, co wnioskował po nagle nastałej ciszy, jednak miał nadzieję, że nie będą czuli potrzeby, by sprawdzać, co wydawało dźwięk sprzed chwili. Nie miał teraz w końcu sił, by-... Zamarł, uświadamiając sobie coś. Prawdą było, że głowa mu obecnie pękała od bólu, ale... prócz tego nie czuł nic. Och, nie tak zupełnie nic, jego organizm wciąż normalnie funkcjonował, jednak wydawało się, jakby wczorajsze pobicie nigdy nie miało miejsca. Czyżby to był sen? Nie, to wydawało się zbyt prawdziwe. Poza tym jak inaczej by się tutaj znalazł? Trudno było mu jednak uwierzyć, że Allah faktycznie wysłuchał jego próśb i go uleczył. Ale... jeśli właśnie tak było? Bóg potrafił nagrodzić tych, którzy się nawracali. Pamiętał, jak mama tak mówiła. Może chciał mu tym dać nadzieję, może chciał go upewnić, że... że mimo wszystko wciąż jest ktoś, kto nim się opiekuje? Jednak czemu dopiero teraz?

Rozmyślania chłopca zostały w tym momencie przerwane przez nieznajomą twarz, która nagle pojawiła się przed jego własną. Nie myśląc wiele, w pierwszym odruchu zwyczajnie walnął w nią pięścią.


End file.
